The Wounds of A Hero, the Tradgedy of A Princess
by DreamCatcherofLight
Summary: Hyrule is in danger as darkness is just inches of falling over the Realm of Light once more, as well as the Realm of Twilight. It's only mere seconds that can change everything as their future unravels. (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: How is everyone doing today? I hope you're all doing well. I know that I probably should be working on my other sixhundred stories (not really) that I haven't finished, but oh well. Anyways, I do have a few things to say about this fanfiction though. Don't have high expectations of me finishing this. I usually rarely ever finish my stories. The main reason I post them to sites like is because I want feedback to see how I'm doing with my writing style, and hopefully some constructive criticism (which is greatly appreciated!). So, again, this probably won't be finished and I apologize for that. If it is, well, then, yay me I guess. Anyways, onto the story!_

 _ **Summary- Hyrule is in danger as darkness is just inches of falling over the Realm of Light once more, as well as the Realm of Twilight. It's only mere seconds that can change everything as their future unravels.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Zelda, nor do I own the characters. I only own my OC's which contribute to a fan story.**_

 _ **WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS RAPE, POSSIBLE SELF HARM, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, INTENSE INJURIES, AND EVERYTHING IN BETWEEN! I AM SORRY TO THOSE WHO ARE SENSITIVE TO THOSE KINDS OF THINGS SO I WILL TRY TO PUT WARNINGS TO MAJOR SCENES.**_

 **Chapter 1: Everything's Changed**

The sky is a dull gray as he stars out the window of his quiet house. He can hear the quiet sounds from Epona as she peacefully grazes in her spot below next to the base of the tree here his house has been build upon.

He had returned home not too long ago. A week, at the least. He had been hoping for everything to return to normal; to how it used to be before all the chaos had ensued. But it didn't. And it probably never will, much to Link's disappointment.

Too many people had been hurt in the long time that Zant and Gannondorf had ruled. Colin had grown up and now carries a wooden sword on his back in hopes of protecting those he loves from the horrors of the world around him. Ilia jumps at the slightest of sounds and is unsettled around bows and arrows, unlike before where she would most likely scold the person for the weapon being "dangerous". Even Talo has grown up a little, searching the perimeter of the village and even asking the mayor to set up a watch tower (to which the mayor turned down).

All the adults are wary of anything entering and exiting the village now, even if it is just a squirrel. Rusl is even on the defensive, often going out to patrol Faron Woods to make sure that no more monsters are lurking there. Uli has tried to stop him on multiple occasions, but Rusl just promises he'll be home in an hour or two. It's honestly quite sad, watching Uli try to hold back tears as her husband leaves to keep the village safe.

Link doesn't blame them. He himself has changed drastically over the long span of his adventures. He's grown stronger and more tougher, almost immune to things that can hurt him. He has grown more wary of who he can trust. He finds himself longing to be left in the familiar darkness that he often found himself in, wishing that a familiar imp will come to cheer him up like she usually does.

But she doesn't. She isn't even there anymore and the fact that he will never see her again weighs heavy in his heart. The weight of the world feels like its crashing down on his shoulders, too heavy to carry alone anymore. He just wants to see her face, one last time.

The soft breeze of cool air blowing in through the open window makes the tears on his cheeks feel cold, and yet he almost feels content. He has always liked the rain, which is why he hopes that it does rain soon so he can calm his mind from the horrors that haunt his dreams late at night.

A deep hunger gnaws at the pit of his stomach. He finds himself longing to turn back into a wolf. To just get up and run free on four legs without a care in the world, because he can. And he almost does, except for a tiny thread holding him close to Ordon Village, forcing him to stay despite the fact that he obviously doesn't feel happy anymore.

Midna had left him the stone that turns him into the blue eyed beast. He would be fine as long as it doesn't touch his skin, and even if it does it wouldn't do anything unless hanging from around his neck. And if that happens then all he has to do is slip the rope off that holds the stone in order to turn back into a human.

Even in this deep of thought, he still manages to catch movement down below with his sharp eyes. This sends him on the defensive as his muscles instinctively tense. He reaches back with his left hand for a sword that doesn't exist on his back anymore. He freezes when he doesn't feel the hilt of his trustworthy blade, his heart sinking into his stomach with a familiar longing to fight and defend; to protect those he loves. An instinct that will never go away.

"Hey Link!" A familiar voice calls from down below, a few feet away from the ladder leading up to his house.

Link slightly jumps at the voice, not expecting the "movement" he had seen to talk. He had been too distracted with his thoughts to realize that the "movement" had been Ilia instead of some random Bokoblin.

Cursing to himself he leans forwardsa nd looks out the window, down at Ilia who waves up at him with a bright smile.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come fishing with us?" She asks, lowering her arm though the smile still stays on her face. "The other kids are all headed to fish beside the water mill. Besides, it'll do you good to come outside."

"Um, sure." Link replies slowly, as if testing his own words. He hadn't talked much to the village folk ever since the day he got back, and with his drastic change of clothing-seeing as he now wears the Hero's Tunic-and the fact that he hadn't been there for a while, he felt awkward and left out. Like he doesn't belong anymore.

He still feels that way.

"I'll be down here waiting. You better hurry up! Talo gets impatient!" Ilia calls up once more as Link pulls away from his window. He can't help but smile slightly as he climbs the ladders down to his main floor. It sounds like the same old Talo.

He frowns once more with a heavy sigh as he gets to the main floor, a cold chill running throughout his body. Even if it sounds like the same old Talo, he knows that Talo is far from it.

The air feels more warmer on the outside than it does inside his house, despite the air still being chilly and crisp. Signs that winter will be there soon, seeing as everyone is starting to stalk up on food. You can't grow crops in the winter.

"Would you get down here already before I have to drag you down myself?" Ilia jokes with a soft smile, catching Link's attention one more. He looks down at Ilia, slightly raising an eyebrow as a sadness tugs on his heart.

"Sorry," he mutters quietly as he shuts the door behind him. He walks towards the end of the ledge and looks down at the ladder. Without any warning he quickly jumps and he can't help but smirk when he hears Ilia's exclamation of alarm as he lands perfectly on two feet, knees bent.

"Link!" Ilia shouts as Link stands upright once more, turning his head in Ilia's direction. "Why would you do that? You scared me! I thought you would have broken something! Please, don't do that to me again."

He frowns and stares wordlessly at Ilia's flustered face, her cheeks slightly pink from yelling at him for so long. He suddenly feels guilty as he looks in the direction of the village, resisting the urge to turn around and take Epona up to the spring. _'Of course she would react that way idiot, she can't trust anything now.'_ He thinks to himself.

"I'm sorry." He says after realizing he hadn't replied to Ilia's scared rant. He glances over at her to see that her face had softened, a sad look crossing her green eyes as she moves to stand beside him.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." She says as she hooks her arm around his, almost as if she's hugging his arm. "I know...I know that what you've been through can't possibly compare to what anyone in the village has been through. I guess we just need to learn how to get used to all the change."

"Yeah," Link says stiffly as he pulls his arm away from Ilia. "We should get to the kids, we don't want to keep them waiting."

Ilia doesn't say anything, only nods. Link catches the disappointment that crosses her face as they head down the short path to Ordon Village. They don't say anything to one another for the longest time as they just walk.

The village is quite, as everyone is most likely inside storing their food and clothes for the winter. Something Link could care less to do, he could always hunt in the forest for food as a wolf.

"What's been going on with you lately?" Ilia finally asks as they enter the quiet village. Link glances at her to see Ilia staring down at the ground, a frown on her face. "You haven't come down to the village in almost a week. All we've seen of you is that one day you returned and that's all. You haven't even helped Fado with the farm."

"I've...been busy." Link replies simply as he looks away, catching sight of the kids who are eagerly waiting at the half bridge. He feels another pull at his heart when he sees the wooden sword on Colin's back as he scolds Talo for something reckless.

"That's not an answer." Ilia almost snaps as she looks up at Link, obviously frustrated with him. "Everyone's worried about you. Rusl said that he's tried multiple times to talk to you but you never answer your door."

"I've got a lot of stuff going on, okay? Stop bothering me about the little things." Link snaps as he glares at Ilia, his blue eyes burning with annoyance at Ilia's pestering.

A fearful look crosses her face and she seems to lose some color in her cheeks. She takes a few steps away from him, as if she's afraid that he's going to murder her right then and there.

"I guess some of us have changed for the worse." Ilia snaps as she speeds up. Link sighs as he watches her go, the lonely hole in his heart growing bigger. Ever since Midna had left he's felt so alone without her, like a piece of him is missing. He's grown to rely on Midna throughout his adventures, it's weird not having someone to boss him around anymore.

He enjoys the little quiet he has before he makes it to where the kids are. Ilia refuses to look at him as the other kids run over to him before he even makes it to the half bridge, their excitement radiating like the sun on a hot summer's day.

"Link!" Talo shouts as he reaches Link, the others not too far behind. "It feels like ages since we've seen you! Where have you been? Did you go on another adventure? Have you been sleeping? Why are you still wearing that? Do you have any new tricks to show us?"

"Talo, give Link some room to breathe," Beth scolds as she places her hands on her hips. She narrows her eyes at the young boy, as if she's trying to scare him off.

"Oh, by the way," Talo says as a mischievous glint crosses his eyes. "Beth has been _really_ worried about you. She'd whine all day about how you're probably hurt and need a 'real woman' to look after you."

"I did not!" Beth shouts as she hits Talo over the head, her face turning red. "I didn't say any of that! And I wasn't worried! I knew Link could handle himself. It's Colin who was worried, asking his dad everyday if he had any luck on talking to Link."

"Weren't any of you worried?" Colin asks, looking at Talo, then Malo, and then Beth. "We didn't know if he had gotten hurt or not. We didn't even know if he was still there."

"Oh stop being a baby," Talo sighs as he rolls his eyes, Malo nodding in agreement. Beth only shakes her head while Ilia glances over her shoulder to see what's going on.

"Guys, stop bothering Colin about worrying," Link says as he ruffles Colin's hair, a forced smile on his lips as he kneels down in front of the four. "It's nice that he worried about me. It shows that he cares, and deep down I know that deep down, you three probably worried as well."

"As if!" Beth shouts as she crosses her arms and glares at Link. "I knew that you were okay, these idiots were just overreacting."

"I was not!" Talo shouts as he gets up in Beth's face, their noses pressing against each other.

"Calm down, you'll scare the fish away," Malo says nonchalantly as he stares at Talo and Beth, emotionlessly.

"Malo's right guys, let's start fishing instead of arguing all day." Link says as he stands up once more, a smile still plastered on his face. "It'll start raining by the time you stop arguing."

"Talo started it," Beth mutters under her breath as the four follow Link to the little half bridge where a stool is sitting next to a bucket and a fishing rod.

"My dad let us borrow his fishing rod," Colin says with a shy smile as he holds it up to Link. "He didn't have any bait left though."

"That's fine, tell him I said thanks," Link replies with a smile as he sits down on the stool. He glances up at Ilia who instantly looks away, sticking her nose up in the air with her arms crossed.

"What's her problem?" Beth whispers to Talo as Link tosses the hook into the water. "She's ignoring Link."

"It's trouble between the lovebirds," Talo replies with a snicker, a hand covering his mouth to hold back laughter.

"Link's playin' heard to get so Ilia got mad."

Link discretely glances over at the two, an amused look in his blue eyes. Ever since he had turned into his wolf form the first time, his senses seemed to have increased. They still aren't as sharp as they would be in his wolf form, but he could still easily catch the hushed words shared between the two children.

"Would you two quit it? There's nothing like that going on," Colin says as he glares at the two.

"Would you wake up already Colin? Can't you see? Ilia totally has something for Link," Beth says with a smirk.

"Can't you see it? It's clear as day. I'm sure that even _Link_ knows about it."

"Is this really what you talk about in your spare time?" Malo asks as he glares at the three. "Whatever, I'm just here to catch some fish so shut up."

The rest of the fishing was spent relatively quiet, except for the occasional hushed arguments between the kids which Malo would stop shortly after, which amused Ilia. She still refused to talk to Link though.

It started raining after about an hour, in which Link had caught five fish. He had grown quite skilled at catching fish, seeing as it was one of the main food sources he had on his journey. Even Midna seemed to enjoy it, though not as much as she would other foods from the Light Realm.

"You all should probably head back to your houses now," Link says as he stands up, picking the bucket up by the handle. He glances over at Ilia who glares for a few seconds before looking away, focusing on something else entirely. "It's gonna start raining pretty hard soon."

"How do you know?" Talo asks skeptically as he narrows his eyes at Link.

Link only smiles and ruffles Talo's hair, chuckling at the protest he gets in return. "I just know. Call it somewhat of a sixth sense."

"What about the fish?" Malo asks, frowning slightly as he looks into the bucket.

"Each of you get one," Link replies as he hands the bucket to Ilia. Taken by surprise Ilia almost drops the bucket but quickly catches herself, glaring at Link afterwards. "I gotta get home and do some things. I'll see you all later."

Link turns and walks in the direction of his house, the sound of the rain calming his stressed mind. He breathes in deeply, taking in the nice smell of wet grass and mud. It's something that Midna seemed to like about the Like Realm.

"Hey Link!" Colin shouts, catching Link's attention. He turns around and sees Colin take a few running steps towards him, only to stop. A determined look is in his baby blue eyes as he stares at Link directly in his eyes.

"When...when will we see you again?"

"I don't know, but you will." Link replies, an air of seriousness around him as he makes eye contact with Colin. Link's eyes are an intense blue, almost forcing Colin to look away from the intensity. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."  
Colin nods, a smile brightening his face. "Okay, I'll try not to worry."

"Colin, come on!" Ilia calls, getting their attention. "The rain is gonna start getting worse soon! You'll wanna get home before that."

"See ya later Colin," Link says with a smile as he turns and stars walking away, a soft smile on his face. _'Maybe I can heal.'_ He thinks to himself as he glances over his shoulder at the kids.

Little did he know that fresh wounds will be cut deeper and deeper until they can't go any deeper.

* * *

 _A/N: So sort of a little introduction there. How do you all like that little cliffy eh? I'm sorry. I should probably restrain from doing those, seeing as I most likely won't finish this story. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!_

 _Please favorite, review, follow this story! It means a lot (even though I probably won't finish the story)._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Welcome back everyone! Well, would you look at that. Chapter 2 eh? Anyways, I don't really have anything to say here but stick to the end A/N where I will explain everything there. Anyways, onto the story!_

 _ **Summary- Hyrule is in danger as darkness is just inches of falling over the Realm of Light once more, as well as the Realm of Twilight. It's only mere seconds that can change everything as their future unravels.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Zelda, nor do I own the characters. I only own my OC's which contribute to a fan story.**_

 _ **WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS RAPE, POSSIBLE SELF HARM, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, INTENSE INJURIES, AND EVERYTHING IN BETWEEN! I AM SORRY TO THOSE WHO ARE SENSITIVE TO THOSE KINDS OF THINGS SO I WILL TRY TO PUT WARNINGS TO MAJOR SCENES.**_

 **Chapter 2: Rival Families**

She stands on the balcony outside her room, staring off into the distance. Her gaze is soft, yet if you knew her well enough, you could see the pain she is suffering from. She looks at the courtyard of the castle below, her lips drawn in a soft frown as her robe billows in the gentle morning air.

The whole setting seems perfect. The young Twili princess is true beauty standing there, leaning on her crossed arms over the black colored railing, the only thing keeping her from falling to her death below. Though, that thought doesn't seem so bad.  
 _'_

 _No, I can't think like that.'_ She instantly scolds herself, angry that she would even think such things. Why should she have a reason to anyways? She's a princess with everything and anything she could ever want. And yet, the cold hole deep in her heart says otherwise. All of that means nothing if she feels lonely and sad. No money in the world could buy what she wants most, the only person who could lift her spirits and give her hope. The person who taught her to trust once more after she had been forced to flee her kingdom.

A gentle knock at the door pulls Midna from her troubling thoughts. She stands up straighter, not wanting anyone to see her slouched over. It isn't a good image for a princess of her status, definitely not in her mother's eyes. Though, she seriously hopes that whoever is at the door isn't her mother.

"You may enter," Midna calls after a few seconds of thought. She turns around, pulling the black sleeping robe closed around her body as she enters her room once more, shutting the glass doors behind her.

The golden doorknob to Midna's bedroom door turns. Seconds later the door is open to show her older sister standing there, already dressed for the day. She is wearing a dark blue almost black long sleeved dress, her lighter colored blue hair pulled up into a high pony tail. Her sharp eyes are narrowed, thin eyebrows raised high as she glances over Midna.

"Mother sent me," she finally says after a solid minute of staring at Midna's attire. "She knew you wouldn't be dressed yet. Pitiful."

"Why didn't she come in here herself then?" Midna snaps, narrowing her eyes at her sister. "And the last time I checked, I'm a higher status than you. I'd watch my mouth if I were you, something might happen."

"I honestly can't believe you got put ruler of this country," Midna's sister says coldly as she flicks her hair. "You're honestly pitiful, running when we needed you the most. Do you know what Zant did to us? He locked us all in a cell and turned us into...into ugly beasts!"

"You weren't already an ugly beast before?" Midna asks innocently, smirking at the pure look of horror on her sister's face. "Listen Arora, if I wanted someone to judge me for who I am and what I do, I'd as mother. And, seeing as you aren't mother, I refuse to listen to a word you say. Now, if all you want to do is insult me please escort your ugly beast face out of my room."

"You little bitch." Arora hisses as she crosses her arms. If looks could kill any other Twili would be dead. But Midna could care less with how angry she had made her sister, because honestly, she has it coming every time Midna offends her. "One day you will pay for all of what you have done to me."

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see the day when you get disappointed nothing happened to me." Midna replies, sounding bored. "Now, did mother send you here for a reason?"

"Yes, actually." Arora says reluctantly, clearing her throat. "She told me to tell you to get ready for the royal ball tonight. We will be meeting with another kingdom and you have to look your absolute best for the prince."  
"Why? I have no interest in him." Midna replies, frowning. _'What is my mother planning?'_

"You will know in due time, but for now, I suggest getting your royal duties done early for the day so you aren't behind tomorrow."

"Well you don't have to be so serious," Midna mutters, rolling her eyes once more. "Come on Arora, lighten up with the 'my younger sister ruined my life' crap."

"You know Midna? You've really changed ever since you came back home." Arora says as she looks over Midna once more. "And honestly, it's for the worst."

"So? I didn't change for you." Midna replies, turning her back to Arora. "Now if that's all I'd appreciate if you escort yourself out of my room. "You don't want to be thrown out like a mangy cat, now do you?"

Arora only scoffs with annoyance as she turns and leaves, flipping her hair as she does so. She slams the doors behind her and all Midna can do is laugh at how pitiful her older sister is.

* * *

The rest of the day goes by relatively calmly. Midna doesn't have anymore run in's with her sister and she doesn't see her mother or father either. This, in Midna's book, counts as a relatively good day.

That is, until it's time to get ready for the royal ball.

Her mother is the one that decides to get Midna ready for the night, not trusting any other servant to work with her daughter's stubborn attitude. Though, to be honest, none of the servants wanted to anyways.

"How many times do I have to say this, stop letting your hair down!" Midna's mother-Sila-exclaims impatiently. "You have to put it off to show off this beautiful form you have. You are the most beautiful of the royal family you know, even Arora can't compare."

"Mother, what is all this for?" Midna asks as she turns to look at her mother, frowning. "I mean, we don't even speak with this other country for another few months, and we usually just have regular meetings. What's with the royal ball?"

"It's time that you found yourself someone to love," Sila replies with a heavy sigh as she turns Midna's head back around to continue working on the long fiery locks. "That is why we are setting you up with the prince of this other country. This will unite the two countries as well, so it benefits everyone."

"But what about me? Have you ever thought about what I wanted?" Midna snaps as she pulls away from her mother. "I don't want to marry some random guy that I barely know. I don't even remember his name for goddess's sake!"

"Midna, sometimes you have to do things you don't like," Sila replies with annoyance hinting on her voice. "And it is rude to raise your voice, you're a lady!"

"So? That doesn't mean anything."  
Sila only frowns as she continues working with Midna's hair, trying to get her daughter to cooperate. How hard is it to try and braid a simple braid? "Midna, I'm sure you will like him. He is a very nice gentleman, a perfect fit for you."

"You want to know the perfect fit for me?" Midna asks as she stands up, tipping the chair over in the process. Her mother steps out of the way to avoid getting hit by the chair, glaring at her daughter as she does so. "The perfect fit for me is someone who I _know_. Someone who will be there for me through thick and thin. Someone who will do things under my command and not complain. Someone who will look past my tough outside and see me for who I truly am. Something I'm sure this prince doesn't know how to do."

"Midna, you need to stop speaking out of line or there will be consequences." Sila scolds as she glares at her daughter.

"Not as big of a consequence as marrying this good for nothing prince."

"I have had it up to here with your attitude!" Sila shouts as she resists the urge to slap her daughter across the face. "Now, you will put on the dress and meet your father, your sister, and I down at the main doors to the ball room. Don't be late."

Midna watches with cold eyes as her mother leaves the room, shutting the door behind her. Midna then looks to her bed where the dress her mother picked out lay, untouched by Midna so far.

A cold feeling grows in Midna's stomach as she looks down at her hands. She forces back tears as the loneliness only seems to grow stronger and stronger, making it hard to even breathe. She had grown so use to having a constant emotional support line which suddenly just disappears.

She forces herself to take a few deep breaths. She stands taller, hands curling into fists as she walks over to her bed and picks up the dress. With a heavy heart she strips out of her normal attire and slips the dress on. She feels uncomfortable as she walks over to the mirror, frowning as she sees herself.

 _'This isn't me.'_ She thinks dully as she stares at the dress. It is a black dress with blue at the bottom fading up into black. The dress is bushy at the end and comes to a stop at her knees. Her hair is down, reaching her lower back.  
She tries to be quick as she makes her way down the hallways of the castle, heading towards the ball room doors where her family wait for her. Most likely disappointed that she is taking so long, though to be honest, she would probably be a minute late.

It doesn't take long for her to find her family. Both her mother and sister are wearing similar dresses, except that Sila's dress is longer while Arora's dress goes down to her calves and is less bushy. Arora's hair is pulled up into a high bun while Sila's hair is braided neatly over her shoulder. Midna's father is wearing a deep red robe with a black suit underneath, red hair combed neatly.

"Took you long enough," Arora snaps as she crosses her arms, glaring at Midna. "I thought you would have never showed up."

"Now that's enough Arora," Midna's father-Dormia-scolds with a hearty smile. "I'm sure it's hard for Midna to get back into the life of royalty."

"Yeah, after she ran away for a year," Sila mutters quietly. Arora snickers at the comment, glaring at Midna to prove her point.

"We should attend the party," Dormia states, obviously uncomfortable with the conflict between the three. "We don't want to keep the others waiting."

Sila nods and turns, pushing the two tall doors open. The commotion in the ball room instantly dies down as the three enter the large room, people instantly moving to clear a path for the family as they head towards the center of the room. Opposite of them was the other royal family from the other country, heading towards the center of the room as well.

Midna can feel her stomach twist in apprehension, though she makes sure to keep her head held high. She glances at the other Twili around her, as well as taking in her environment. Something she would always do while riding around on Link's back during their adventures. Something she misses severely.

The two families get to the middle of the room where the other Twili have formed a spacious circle around them, all waiting eagerly to see how the two will react.

"Ah, Miercol, it has been a long time," Dormia says with a wide smile. Midna glances at him and then looks to her mother who doesn't look too pleased about Dormia's lack of manners.

"Perhaps too long of a time," Miercol, the king of the rival country, replies with his own smile. He has dark blue hair and he is wearing a light blue robe that touches the floor behind him. He looks more fit than Midna's father does and he seems more stricter as well. Someone Midna is glad isn't her father.

"Please excuse my husband, he can get a little out of touch with his manners," Sila says, secretly scolding her husband as she curtsies to the rival family. "We welcome you into our kingdom with open arms."

"Thank you Sila," the rival queen replies as she returns the curtsy. "My family and I are pleased to be in this lovely kingdom of yours."

Midna looks at the other two boys standing in between the king and queen. Midna guesses that these are the children, but she doesn't know which one she is supposed to marry.

The thought sends shivers of disgust down her spine as she looks away, trying not to glare at her mother. Honestly, how could Sila expect Midna to marry any of these people?

"And who is the one to get married to my son?" The rival queen asks, looking between Midna and Arora. "They are definitely beautiful, I'm sure that my son is pleased."

"Very pleased mother," the one standing beside the queen replies with a respectful nod towards the two daughters. "They are very beautiful."

"Midna is the daughter he will be married to," Sila replies with a warm smile as she places a gentle hand on Midna's shoulder. Midna looks over at her mother, resisting the serious urge to pull away from the touch. She seriously wants to punch her mother right then and there, maybe that would help her get some sense knocked into that dumb brain of hers.

"May I take this dance?" The prince asks as he holds out his hand, looking Midna directly into her eyes. The instinct to run rises inside Midna as she stares back at him. She can already sense that something isn't right here, but she can't turn him down. She would be scolded for years to come if she did.

"Yes, you may." Midna says as she takes his hand with her own, frowning at how rough his skin feels. Normally the Twili have naturally smooth skin, no matter the circumstances. _'What is with this guy? Even Link didn't have this rough of skin.'  
_

Midna almost frowns as the prince leads her off into the crowd of Twili. _'I can't be comparing everyone to Link. I can't see him anymore anyways, it makes no sense that I am.'_ Midna scolds herself as the two stand opposite of each other.

"You are very beautiful," the prince says as he takes both of Midna's hands in his own rough ones. "I'm glad you're the one I am to marry."

"I don't even know your name and you're complimenting me?" Midna can't help but ask as the two start to slow dance, the prince moving one hand to hold Midna's hip. Something that makes Midna greatly uncomfortable, but she doesn't tell him off. She has to try and force herself to get to know this guy, she is supposed to marry him.

"My apologies princess, I meant nothing by it," he replies with a soft smile. And yet that smile makes Midna feel unsafe, like she's in danger somehow. "My name is Prince Aliah. And you are Princess Midna, the Twilight Princess."

"I suppose I am," Midna replies skeptically as she glances around the room, looking for any dangers. "Did you agree to marry me? Or are your parents forcing you to?"

"Actually, I was the one who proposed the offer in the first place." Aliah replies with another smile that twists Midna's stomach uncomfortably.

"But why? You don't even know me." Midna almost snaps as she tries not to break Aliah's hand.

"You're the talk of the Twilight Realm. The great princess who saved her kingdom from getting destroyed by the evil Zant. You are fairly popular in other countries, my dear." Aliah explains casually, as if this is everyday talk. "And besides, how could I turn down such beauty like yours? I mean, your sister is pretty, I'll give her that, but you? You're the definition of beauty."

"That's nice and all, but I don't want this." Midna replies with a frown as she glances over to where her parents are talking with the rival rulers. Her sister is talking with Aliah's brother near a quiet corner, which instantly sends red alarms blaring in her mind.

Aliah slowly moves his hand down and grips Midna's butt. Midna instantly jumps and pulls away from him, glaring daggers at the other Twili.

"How dare you touch me in such vulgar ways without permission?" Midna snaps angrily, catching the attention of a couple other Twili around her. "I am not your wife for you to touch in such ways."

"Not yet," Aliah replies calmly with a smirk. "But when I'm done with you, you will be nothing more than my petty slave. Doing as I wish whenever I want."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Midna snaps with anger, her red and orange eyes blazing with rage. "I refuse to be married to someone like you."

"That's a shame," Aliah frowns with a heavy sigh. "I really wasn't wanting to do this, but you gave me no choice."  
Midna opens her mouth to reply only to be cut off by all the ball room doors being slammed open on all sides, some even flying off their hinges. Twili start screaming in fear as groups of guards storm into the room, killing anyone in their path as they invade.

"What the hell is going on!?" Midna shouts as she looks back to Aliah to see that he had moved. She quickly scans her surroundings but doesn't see him anywhere. That is, until she feels a cold blade pressed firmly against her neck while an arm wraps around her mid section from behind.

"This is what happens when you defy me." Aliah whispers in Midna's ear, licking her jawline. "You get to see those you love die right before your eyes."

* * *

 _A/N: Hello to those who made it to the second A/N! Anyways, onto explaining things. I know that it might be a little confusing with giving Midna a family and all, but it sort of needed to work to fit into the story. I know that in the manga (SPOILERS FOR THE MANGA) Midna's father dies (END OF SPOILERS) but I'm mostly basing this fic off of the game. So, yeah. And the second family is the rival country because in my fic the Twili kingdoms don't really rely on one another. Anyways, that's it for this chapter, I hope I cleared some things up for those of you who are confused. I'll see you all later!_

 _Please review/follow/favorite this story! It help out a bunch!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Welcome to another chapter everyone! I know it took me a couple days to update, but I have a reason (mostly)! I'm taking drivers ed at 10 and it is about an hour and a half long, depending on if you drive or not (AB schedule for driving). So, that takes up some time. I also need to study for drivers ed so I don't fail the class (side story: today he taught us about road signs and what they are called. He then quizzed us at the end of the class and I got seven questions wrong out of twenty. I'm pretty proud of myself). Studying usually takes me another hour or so. For the rest of the day I have no excuse except that I'm playing video games and drawing...so yeah. Onto the chapter!_

 _ **Summary- Hyrule is in danger as darkness is just inches of falling over the Realm of Light once more, as well as the Realm of Twilight. It's only mere seconds that can change everything as their future unravels.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Zelda, nor do I own the characters. I only own my OC's which contribute to a fan story.**_

 _ **WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS RAPE, POSSIBLE SELF HARM, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, INTENSE INJURIES, AND EVERYTHING IN BETWEEN! I AM SORRY TO THOSE WHO ARE SENSITIVE TO THOSE KINDS OF THINGS SO I WILL TRY TO PUT WARNINGS TO MAJOR SCENES.**_

 **Chapter 3: Dark Cloud**

Zelda stares out the window of her room, a dull feeling in her heart. She knows that there is no reason for her to be feeling this way, seeing as everything is back to normal. Despite the castle being almost destroyed as well as the castle town, repairs had started almost immediately when Zelda had gotten back home to continue ruling the country.

But for some reason she had woken up that morning with a strange feeling in her stomach, like something's wrong. She hadn't been able to figure it out all day and it has been driving her crazy. That is, until the dark almost black cloud had started growing over the dessert, specifically over Arbiter's Ground.

"That's odd," she whispers to herself as she stands up straighter. "I wonder what the cause of that could be...it can't be something having to do with the Twilight Realm, seeing as Midna shattered the mirror. So then what else could it be?"

A rapid knock at the door pulls Zelda from her inner thoughts. She turns around just as the door to her room is almost slammed open to show a shorter servant who instantly kneels on the floor.

"I am very sorry princess, but there is dire news from Auru," the servant says as he holds out a sealed letter for Zelda. "We don't know what it is, all the messenger said was that it is dire news for the princess."

"Thank you Baha," Zelda says as she walks forwards, gently taking the letter from her servant. "You may rise, and leave me to my thoughts."  
Baha bows his head before standing, shutting the door on his way out. Zelda then walks over to her table set under the window and sits down on the cushioned chair, opening the letter as she does so. She quickly unfolds the letter and reads over it.

 _Dear Princess Zelda,  
something strange is going on in the desert. Ever since that black cloud first appeared it has been growing bigger and bigger, I'm afraid that soon it will cover the land of Hyrule completely in darkness. I suggest that you send someone to inspect Arbiter's Ground to see what's up, we will accompany that person.  
~Signed, Auru  
_

Zelda frowns as she rereads the letter over and over again. She had seen the cloud with her own eyes, but is it really that dangerous? It could just be a cloud passing by that happened to be black. But then what could cause the blackness of the cloud? It didn't make any sense.  
Having made her decision, Zelda sets Auru's letter aside and grabs a piece of paper and a quill pen. She dips the end in ink and starts writing her letter.

* * *

Midna tries not to struggle as Aliah's arm around her stomach presses tighter, causing a great deal of discomfort. The blade at her neck had made a thin cut, drawing a few drops of blood that slowly trickle down her neck.

"How does it feel to see your kingdom being destroyed once more?" Aliah asks, still whispering in Midna's ear. He sounds almost excited as he presses himself up against Midna, slowly grinding against her.

"Release me at once!" Midna shouts, hands curling into fists. She feels completely useless as she watches the Twili around her be slaughtered by the guards of the rival kingdom. "I knew this was sketchy. I knew something was up."

"How does it feel? Seeing them all die."  
Midna feels her heart twist with anger and pure rage, rage that has her wanting to snap Aliah's neck with her own hands. The need to do something grows with every passing second. So she decides to do something.

 _'I don't have Link with me anymore, I have to do things on my own now.'_ Midna thinks to herself as she holds a hand out in front of her. She focuses her magic energy into the palm of her hand, watching with satisfaction as a dark blue green orb of magic forms. Without any warning she reaches around and slams the magic into Aliah's side, causing the prince to cry out in pain. He drops the dagger and instantly lets go of Midna out of reflex, like a child would to a cat after having been scratched.

Midna quickly picks the dagger up and turns around, stabbing it into Aliah's left shoulder. She watches with satisfaction as Aliah drops to his knees, whimpering in agony as blood soaks through his clothes.

"How does it feel knowing you can't win?" Midna asks before turning around and running into the heat of battle. Her instincts kick in as she starts to fight the guards, doing everything in her power to protect the Twili who are still alive, trying to flee in order to stay alive.

"Everyone!" Midna shouts, getting their attention as she throws a dark orb of magic at the stomach of a rival guard, throwing him halfway across the room. "All of you need to get out of here! Do anything you can to escape and run for your lives!"

The Twili all instantly start running towards the door. The guards all instantly start running towards the escaping Twili, eager to kill each and every one there.  
 _'Not if I can help it.'_ Midna thinks as she brings her two hands together like one would when cupping water in their hands, except Midna lays her hands flat. She then closes her eyes and focuses her energy. It doesn't take long as she opens her eyes and throws her hands up into the air where the magic all spreads out in black spears, impaling half the guards in one go. This delays the others, allowing the Twili to escape.

 _'Damn, there's still too many.'_ Midna thinks as she runs through the guards, ducking and jumping over swinging blades and magic in her haste to find the rest of her family.  
Sila is cowering in a corner, along with the rival queen, both of them crying almost hysterically as they hug one another. Midna quickly crouches down in front of the two, getting their attention.

"Queen Raya, what is the meaning of this?" Midna demands the hysterical queen as her sharp eyes glare daggers into Raya's soul. The queen only cowers, covering her head as if Midna is going to hit her.

"I don't know!" She shouts as she shakes her head. "None of this was supposed to happen! I didn't even know our guards were stationed outside..."  
 _'So she had nothing to do with it.'_ Midna thinks with anger as her hands curl into fists. _'Aliah played her. I doubt his father knew either, so that only leaves his brother.'_ "Okay, I want both of you to get out of here and retreat to the Queen's chambers. Hide in the deepest part and don't come out until you know for sure that it's safe."

The two nod and stand on shaky legs, using one another to lean on as they stick to the wall. Midna then turns and scouts the area, looking for her father and King Miercol, as well as Arora and the other prince.

A cry cuts through the room and Midna instantly identifies the voice as her father. Her eyes widen and her heart rate speeds up intensely as she looks around, trying to pin point where the voice came from. Once she has she quickly rushes to her father's aid, hoping to any goddess who would listen to not have him be too severely injured.

When she gets to the scene she can see King Miercol fighting with his own magic while Dormia lays on the floor, bleeding from a harsh stab wound to the chest.

"Father!" Midna cries as she rushes forwards, kneeling next to her father as she looks him over. She presses her hands over the bloody wound, trying to slow the bloodflow.

Seconds later Arora burst from the guards, seemingly having no injuries on her whatsoever. Not even so much as a bruise, which is strange to Midna because Arora had never been very good at fighting. Though Midna has no time to dwell on the matter, seeing as her father is literally bleeding to death.

"King Miercol, what happened?" Arora asks, tears streaming down her face at the sight of her father. Midna keeps her eyes trained on the wound, but listens as Miercol explains.

"It all happened so quickly," Miercol replies as he stabs a guard through the neck, blood spraying everywhere, adding to the blood spatters already on the king. "We where both doing well, fighting back to back when a guard got the best of him. He had been distracted, allowing a guard to stab him through the chest. I'm surprised that he's still alive, but he doesn't have much longer to live."

"No-no he can't die!" Arora cries as she kneels down on Dormia's other side, leaning on her arm as she stares at Midna. "Is there anything you can do? Anything at all?"

"Shut up and let me work!" Midna snaps, her voice bitter as she presses the wound harder. She has dealt with intense wounds like this before when Link would get severely injured, so she is used to the pressure of trying to save his life. This is no different with her father, and yet she is starting to panic. _'The blood won't stop!'  
_

"Midna," Dormia says, choking on his own blood as he gasps for air.

"Don't talk, it'll only make things worse," Midna says as tears momentarily blur her vision. "I've done this before, I can save you as well. So just lie still and don't talk."

"There's nothing you can do for me," Dormia stutters, his words slurred with pain. "There is something...something bad going on. You-you need to take Arora and-and flee. Flee the k-kingdom and f-flee the Twilight Realm."

"But I can't! I shattered the mirror." Midna replies as she keeps her eyes focused on the injury. "Besides, I'm not leaving you or mom or anyone else in the kingdom. I can't, I ran away before I'm not running away again."

"My dear Midna," Dormia says, his voice already sounding weaker as he gives Midna a faint smile. The color to his face had paled and his eyes are bloodshot, tears streaming down the sides of his face. "You've always been the strongest out of any of us. You can see I won't make it out of here alive, not with this wound. I'll send you to the Light Realm with the last bit of magic I have."

"It'll only kill you faster!" Midna exclaims as she finally looks to her father's face. And that's when she sees the truth in his words. His chin is coated in his own blood that he coughed up, eyelids drooping, face pale. She can see that the only thing keeping him alive at that instance is the will to get his two daughters safe.

Dormia only smiles at seeing the realization on his daughters face. He slowly reaches up and grabs Midna's bloody hand with his own, squeezing gently.  
"This spell will get you back and forth from the two realms, taking anyone you want with you." Dormia explains, his voice slowly getting quieter with every word. "Use it wisely."

"No! Father, don't do it!" Arora cries as she is on the verge of hysteria. "Midna, can't you stop him?"

Midna stays silent as Dormia brings his two hands together, pressing the palms of his hands close. He closes his eyes and a few seconds later a glowing light blue circle surrounds both Midna and Arora, the Twili symbols dancing around inside.

"I love you my beautiful daughters, now go save Twilight." Dormia whispers as he brings his hands apart. The two then turn into the little black squares, so familiar to Midna as the two daughters are teleported away.

Dormia's hands fall to the floor as he stares at the ceiling, a weak smile on his face. He slowly closes his eyes, breathing becoming more and more difficult. "I believe in you, my little black butterfly."

* * *

Link stares up at the cold night sky, the stars shining brightly. He is laying on the sand of Ordon Spring, Epona laying beside him. She is looking up at the stars as well, ears twitching every once in a while.

"I miss this," Link says quietly as he gently pets Epona's side. "Remember when it was just you, Midna, and I? We would stare up at the stars each night like this. It was completely calm and quiet. It's one of the things Midna enjoyed the most about this realm."

Epona looks down at Link, snorting in agreement as her tail flicks away the mosquitoes. Link sighs as he slowly sits up, sand falling away from his clothes as he stares at the small waterfall falling into the spring.

"I miss her," he whispers quietly. "I would do anything just to see her face once more, imp or not."

Epona seems to sigh as she nudges Link's shoulder with her nose, as if to try and pull him away from his thoughts. Link looks at Epona with a sad smile and gently rubs her face.

"I'll be okay," Link replies as he stands up. Epona stands as well, shaking herself to get the sand out of her brilliant red brown coat. "It'll take time, but I'll be okay."

* * *

The morning comes way too fast for Link as the bright sunlight filters in through his open window. He rolls over, not really wanting to get out of bed just yet. The night had been cold, but it didn't bother Link too much. He was used to cold nights, sleeping under a tree with Epona the only source of warmth.

"Hey Link!" Someone shouts from below, sounding a lot like Ilia.

Groaning, Link forces himself to sit up. He blinks a few times before he moves to look out the window. Sure enough Ilia was standing in the same spot as she had yesterday, though this time she looked more troubled than happy.

"A letter came for you early this morning," Ilia calls up, glancing away. "It's from Princess Zelda."

Link freezes. _'Zelda? But why?'_ "I'll be down in a minute."

Eager to see what the letter is about, Link quickly climbs out of bed and strips out of his tank top. He then quickly pulls on his normal Hero's Tunic attire and climbs down the ladders.

When he gets outside he forces himself to climb down the ladder instead of jumping, not wanting Ilia to freak out again. He already going into one argument with her yesterday, he doesn't want to get into another.

"Here," Ilia says when Link gets down to the ground. He takes the note from Ilia and opens it, taking the folded paper from inside and unfolding it. Inside the letter is written in a beautiful golden ink with Zelda's beautiful handwriting.

 _Dear Link,  
if you haven't noticed the black cloud over the dessert by now then count this sort of as a wake up call. Auru has informed me that it has grown significantly ever since he first sighted it, saying that it could eventually cover Hyrule in darkness. I want you and Telma's Resistance to go and investigate. I've already sent a note to Rusl, he should be reading it about the time you are. You don't have to come to the castle, just Telma's bar to let the others know you are ready.  
~Sincerely, Princess Zelda.  
_

Link stares at the note, unsure of what to do. It's obvious that Zelda is calling him on another adventure, but it just feels wrong without Midna at his side. He thought he would be done with adventures and long journeys, but apparently not.

"So? What does she want?" Ilia asks, a hint of jealousy to her voice as she curiously stares at Link. "I hope it isn't anything too intense, you just got back home."

"She wants me to investigate a black cloud over the dessert," Link replies as he looks up at Ilia's disappointed face. "I doubt it's anything, it's just good to be safe. At least that's what I think she's doing, being safe."

Ilia sighs and crosses her arms. "I thought you would be done with running off into the face of danger."

"Me to." Link replies as a lonely feeling tugs at his stomach. All of this just felt somehow wrong to him. The fact that he doesn't have Midna by his side to accompany him takes up most of the wrong feeling, and yet there is something else. He had started to have a weird feeling in his stomach ever since last night, the feeling you get when you know something is up but unsure of what it is.

Link looks over when he sees someone walking towards both him and Ilia from Ordon Village. Much to Link's disappointment, it's Rusl carrying the note in his hand.

"I see Ilia got the note to you just fine," Rusl says with a hearty smile as he holds his own note up. "I'm sorry Ilia, duty calls."

Ilia only pouts, puffing her cheeks out as she stares at Rusl with disappointment. "So you're going to?"

"I guess the princess couldn't send Link out on his own," Rusl jokes as he stops to stand beside Ilia. He glances at Link, letting him know to keep quiet about the resistance. To which Link gives a tiny nod back.

"Not fair, why couldn't I go?" Ilia asks as her shoulders slump.

"You could get hurt," Link replies as he walks over to where Epona is standing, eagerly waiting for the new adventure. Link starts to groom Epona, readying her for the saddle. "Rusl, you should go get your supplies ready. I'll be here getting Epona ready."

"Will do," Rusl says simply. "Come on Ilia, I'm sure Bo is probably wondering where you've ran off to by now."  
Link watches the two leave, Ilia complaining to Rusl the whole way. He sighs and looks back to Epona as he continues brushing her coat. "Off into the unknown once more. I guess heroes aren't allowed to have breaks."

It doesn't take long for Link to finish grooming Epona. By the time her riding equipment is all on Rusl returns, sitting on top of his own black horse named Thunder.

"Ready?" Rusl asks, watching as Link mounts Epona.

A nostalgic feeling rushes through Link's mind and he looks over to his left where Midna would usually be as a shadow, waiting to ridicule him. But she isn't there, and that's enough for his heart to weigh heavy.

"Link?" Rusl asks, raising an eyebrow at Link's strange antics.

"Yes, I'm ready." Link replies as he quickly looks over at Rusl, trying to play it off like nothing is wrong. "We should get going, I'm sure the others already know about the cloud."

* * *

 _A/N: So a little quick question. How am I doing with the story so far? Is it boring? Let me know in the reviews. Don't forget to follow and favorite this story, it helps me out a lot._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Wow, chapter 4 already? I know I haven't kept a steady update schedule, which I apologize for. I usually try to and it ends up failing miserably so...yeah. Anyways, I just want to remind you guys that this story most likely won't be finished. I will most likely lose interest and move onto something else. Until then, continue enjoying my story!_

 _P.S. I've decided not to write any rape scenes, but it will be heavily referenced. So, keep that in mind.  
_

 _ **Summary- Hyrule is in danger as darkness is just inches of falling over the Realm of Light once more, as well as the Realm of Twilight. It's only mere seconds that can change everything as their future unravels.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Zelda, nor do I own the characters. I only own my OC's which contribute to a fan story.**_

 _ **WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS RAPE, POSSIBLE SELF HARM, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, INTENSE INJURIES, AND EVERYTHING IN BETWEEN! I AM SORRY TO THOSE WHO ARE SENSITIVE TO THOSE KINDS OF THINGS SO I WILL TRY TO PUT WARNINGS TO MAJOR SCENES.  
**_

 **UPDATE: I've decided not to write any rape scenes, it will just be heavily referenced. And instead of rape there will be some nudity, I just won't go into too much detail.**

 **Chapter 4: Betrayal**

Link and Rusl make it to Castle Town late that night. They board their horses in the stable at one of the entrances to the town where the goats are kept, along with any other large animal. Horses aren't allowed to ride through the streets of Castle Town, just as a precaution so as not to hurt anybody who might so happen to get in the way of a horse.

"That took forever," Rusl says as the two dismount their horses. Link takes Epona's tack off and pats her on the neck a few times before walking out onto one of the main walkways of the town, Rusl close behind. "I hope Telma hasn't closed the bar, we need to discuss this topic with the others before we leave in the morning."

Link only nods as he walks in the direction of Telma's Bar. He's relieved that there aren't that many people walking about since it is night. Most people are usually at inns or in their houses, asleep or doing whatever it is that they do at night. At least none of them will be bothering them, that's all Link cares about.

The lights are still on when the two make it to Telma's Bar, a sign that it isn't closed.

"Looks like she left it open," Link says as he opens the door to show the empty inside of the bar. Everyone in the resistance is sitting at the normal table in the back, including Telma as they look at the map to try and find the best way to get to the dessert without having to use Fyer's cannon service.

"Ah, nice to see that you two have finally decided to join us," Telma says as they look over to the sound of the door opening. "Hey Link, nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you again as well, Telma." Link replies with a faint smile as the two walk over to the map. "So, uh, what's the plan for the dark cloud?"

"We go and investigate," Shad says, holding the usual book as he pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "If we find something we report it back to the princess."

"It isn't going to be that easy," Ashei comments as she points to the map. The only way up, other than Fyer's cannon service, is a dangerous and steep path."

"Something that isn't for the feint of heart," Auru adds, looking to Shad's horrified face.

"Come on guys, you're scaring the kid," Telma says as she pats Shad on the back. "Don't worry Shad, you have these warriors to protect you. And, on the plus side, you've got Link as well!"

"I guess you're right about that," Shad agrees with a stiff nod, looking to Link. "What do you think? Should we use the cannon or take the path?"

"It really depends on you guys," Link replies as he studies the map. "The cannon is a much easier and faster way to get to the dessert, but the height can be scary and sometimes dangerous if you don't know what you're doing. Me personally though, I would take the cannon."

"Yeah, because you're experienced with things like this." Auru points out with an amused smile. "What about us older folk? We can't take the cannon, it'll hurt our old joints."

"Who are you calling old?" Rusl asks as he looks at Auru, smiling. Link can't help but chuckle as the two playfully argue with one another, reminding him of how Talo and Beth argue with one another.

"Alright, enough of the arguing," Ashei mutters as she glares at Auru and Rusl. "Raise your hand for the path."  
Shad, Ashei, Rusl, and Auru all raise their hands. Link nods in agreement, not really caring either way. As long as they get to their destination he's fine with whatever path they take.

"Alright, you should all get some sleep," Telma says as she stands up straighter. "It's a big day for you all tomorrow and you'll want to be well rested. You can use the spare rooms here, there's enough for each of you to have your own room. Just don't trash the place."

"Thanks Telma," Link says as the group departs, all walking up the stairs to the newly added second floor where tons of spare bedrooms are. Telma turns around to face Link, a warm smile on her face as she crosses her arms.

"No problem hun," she says as she examines his face. "Something tells me that you've been under a lot of stress lately. Your eyes aren't as bright as they usually are. If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"I'll keep that in mind," Link says, returning Telma's smile with his own tired one. "Goodnight."

"Get some sleep hun, you probably need it."

* * *

Midna has been scanning their surroundings for hours now just looking for an appropriate place to sleep for the night. She can feel Arora shivering behind her, despite the new change of clothes they both have.

Midna chose to wear black skin tight leggings that allows easy movement. She is also wearing a dark gray long sleeved shirt that comes to a stop a few inches above her belly button. Arora chose to wear skinny light blue pants with a pink short sleeved shirt. She is wearing the charm around her neck after Midna had bought a chain to hang it from.

"How much further?" Arora asks, teeth chattering as she rubs her arms. She hasn't completely grown used to a horse, but it's enough to where she can get by for the day. "It's dark and cold and I'm exhausted."

"Just give me a minute, I need to find a place where we won't get ambushed at night." Midna replies with annoyance as she spots a tree not to far away. She clicks her tongue and gently nudges Creamsicle's sides with her heels, telling the horse to trot forwards. Arora yelps with surprise and instantly wraps her arms around Midna's waist in order to hold on.

They arrive at the tree not too long afterwards. Arora instantly dismounts Creamsicle, falling onto her butt in the process. Midna only laughs as she dismounts as well, looking around to make sure the place is good for the night.

"This will do for tonight," Midna says as she ties Creamsicle to a lower branch of the tree to make sure he won't run off. She then sits down at the base of the tree and crosses her legs, frowning as she watches Arora stand up and dust herself off.

"You don't really expect me to sleep on the ground, do you?" Arora asks with horror, eyes wide. "It will totally kill my shoulders!"

"It's all we've got for now," Midna says apologetically as she looks up at the sky. "Hopefully we will make it to Ordon village tomorrow. We aren't too far away, but we aren't exactly all that close either."

Arora frowns with disappointment as she sits down across from Midna. "How do you seem so comfortable here?"

"Someone taught me to learn to love this realm," Midna replies, a sad look crossing her red eyes as she looks up at the stars from beneath the tree. They stand out against the dark sky, making Midna remember how much she loved stargazing with Link. She remembered on multiple occasions falling asleep against him. _'Link, I hope to see you again soon._

"There you are," a voice says from behind them. Midna and Arora both instantly stand up, the two on the defensive as they watch Aliah walk towards them. Creamsicle whinnies, his ears pressed back with his tail flicking. He stamps the ground with his hoof, snorting. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Aliah, what do you plan on getting from any of this?" Midna snaps, glaring at the rival Twili. "I've never understood those to rule by force."

"You have much to learn, my little princess." Aliah smirks as he brings his hands together, one over the other as a black and red ball of magic forms. "I plan on ruling over both realms with a submissive wive at my side. That will be you, my darling."

"Dream on," Midna snaps, glaring daggers at Aliah. "I will never submit to you."

"Shame," Aliah frowns as he shoots the magic at Midna, hitting her square in the stomach. Midna lets out a cry as she is thrown back a few feet, landing on her back with a grunt. Aliah walks forwards and stands over her, a smirk on his face. "We'll see if you still think that way when I'm done with you."

* * *

By the time Midna wakes up she finds that she isn't out under the tree in Hyrule Fields. She is laying on her back in a small cell, shackles around her ankles, chaining her down to the cobblestone floor.

The air is colder than it had been outside and smells of mold and rust. It is also dark wherever she is, which sends her on the defensive. She can feel her heart rate speed up as she slowly pushes herself into a sitting position, grunting from the pain in her abdomen. The magic had severely bruised her stomach from when she had gotten hit.  
 _'Damn it.'_ Midna thinks to herself as her hands curl into fists. _'It's just like before. I can do nothing but watch as my kingdom falls. I couldn't even find anyone to do my bidding this time. How pitiful.'  
_

A nearby door opens causing light to flood into the small room. Midna looks up and her eyes instantly widen when she sees her sister standing there with a small plate of scraps. Arora is still wearing the same clothes as well as the charm around her neck.

"A-Arora?" Midna stutters as she moves into a more comfortable position, the chains making clinking noises against the stone floor. "Why...wait...you were with him all along, weren't you?"

Arora doesn't say anything as she walks towards Midna's cell, her eyes cold as she glares at her sister. Her whole demeanor had changed. She is no longer the scared, helpless princess that she had been.

"Why would you do this?" Midna asks as her heart feels heavy with betrayal. "After everything I've done for you, you go and do this? I trusted you."

"Midna, I've hated you ever since our parents gave you the kingdom." Arora hisses through gritted teeth as she drops the plate on the floor in front of the cell. "When you ran away instead of fighting to defend the kingdom a year ago I had decided. I'm going to get my revenge. So I sought out Aliah who agreed to teach you a lesson."

"You didn't have to do this." Midna snaps as she slowly stands, refusing to hold her stomach as the pain flushes through her body. "What about father? Did you want him dead as well?"

"No, that was never supposed to happen." Arora says, her voice bitter as one of her hands curl into a fist. "But no matter, you were always his favorite anyways. You are a disgrace to our family and you are going to pay."

"You don't have to do this," Midna says, her voice quiet as she stares her sister in the eyes. "If you let me go we can get out of here and forget this ever happened. We can find my friend who will help us take our kingdom back. Just let me go."

"I'm sorry, but you've gone too far. You must get punished for your actions." Arora states simply. "You have only ten minutes to eat before Aliah gets his fun with you in your first punishment."

Midna watches as her sister turns and leaves the room, slamming the door behind her once more. She can feel the tears welling up in her eyes, and yet she refuses to let them fall. Why should she cry for the loss of someone like her sister? And yet this betrayal feels like it will rip her in half. She had no idea her sister was plotting against her, no idea that her sister wanted her to be punished this badly.

 _'I was so close...so damn close to seeing him again.'_ Midna curses as she drops to her knees, a few stray tears escaping down her face. _'Why does fate have to be so cruel?'_

Midna doesn't eat anything off the plate Arora had brought her. How could she? The betrayal of her sister and the disappointment of having been so close and yet so far from Link weighs heavy in her heart that she doesn't have any appetite. The utter feeling of helplessness is crippling, and yet she refuses to cry. She can't cry. She can't show weakness. She has to be brave, like how Link had showed her.

The door opens once more, but this time it isn't Arora. This time it is Aliah who has a creepy smile on his face which only seems to grow the second he sees Midna. He slowly makes his way to the front of her cell while Midna keeps her eyes fixed on him the whole time, anger building deep inside.

"Look at yourself, it's sad." Aliah says as he shakes his head with disappointment. "I was expecting more from the great Twilight Princess. I guess I was wrong about you. I guess you aren't as strong as others say you are."

"That isn't true!" Midna snaps as she stands, the chains pulling as she takes a few steps towards the cell bars. "My powers are weaker in this state. You just took the opportunity to overpower me in such a pitiful way."

"You won't have that smart mouth by the time I'm done with you tonight." Aliah snaps as he pulls out a key from his pocket, unlocking the cell door.

"Whatever you do to me won't break me." Midna snaps as she takes a few steps away from Aliah. In reality she is afraid of what Aliah has in store. He had acted vulgar towards her and she's afraid to see if he will take it any further, which is very likely.

"Your little friend has no idea that you are here." Aliah says with a smirk as he closes the cell door behind him. He takes his robe off and lets it fall to the floor. "No one is coming to rescue you. You are trapped here, with me. Alone."

Midna grits her teeth as she watches Aliah slowly take his clothes off. "How-how do you know about-"

"Answers will come in due time," Aliah replies as Aliah strips completely nude. Midna backs away until she can't anymore, her heart racing, the blood roaring in her ears as she instantly looks away, her cheeks burning as she shakes her head.

"You will learn to obey me," Aliah says as he slowly walks towards Midna, a smirk on his face. Midna keeps her head turned away from Aliah, eyes glaring down at the floor as if it was the cause of all her misery. "If this is how I will teach you then so be it."

Aliah is standing just inches in front of Midna. He instantly reaches out and grabs her wrist when Midna tries to run the other way, pulling her back. Midna let's out a scared yip of surprise as she is pulled back, pressed up against Aliah as he holds her arm behind her back.

"Don't be scared dear, it'll only hurt a little." Aliah smirks as he grinds into Midna. "If you struggle it'll only make things worse for yourself."

"Go die in a well." Midna spits as she struggles to pull away from her captor. She can see the worried look on Arora's face as her sister stands in the doorway, watching with her hands held up over her chest. "I could care less for what you do to me. It won't break me and it won't make me bow down to you. I refuse to follow someone like you."

"Shame, now I have to be rough with you." Aliah says with disappointment as he throws Midna forwards, causing her to stumble and fall. Before Midna can get back up Aliah has pinned her down on her stomach, her arms pulled behind her back. "You shouldn't have talked back like that. Now I have to teach you a lesson."

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you to everyone who made it to the end of the chapter! I'm sorry if any of this seems confusing to anyone. My stories usually get jumbled with all the ideas floating around in my head. I don't write any rough drafts before the actual chapter either, so...yeah. I've never been the type of person to do that anyways, I just kinda write as the story forms in my head._

 _Anyways, if you guys have questions feel free to ask them. Hopefully I can clear some things up for you guys :)_

 _Don't forget to review/favorite/follow. It helps me a lot!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Summary- Hyrule is in danger as darkness is just inches of falling over the Realm of Light once more, as well as the Realm of Twilight. It's only mere seconds that can change everything as their future unravels.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Zelda, nor do I own the characters. I only own my OC's which contribute to a fan story.**_

 _ **WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS RAPE, POSSIBLE SELF HARM, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, INTENSE INJURIES, AND EVERYTHING IN BETWEEN! I AM SORRY TO THOSE WHO ARE SENSITIVE TO THOSE KINDS OF THINGS SO I WILL TRY TO PUT WARNINGS TO MAJOR SCENES.  
**_

 **UPDATE: I've decided not to write any rape scenes, it will just be heavily referenced. And instead of rape there will be some nudity, I just won't go into too much detail.**

 **Chapter 5: Lock It All Away**

The dull sunlight filters through Link's guest bedroom window as he sits on the edge of his bed, looking down at his left hand. The Triforce mark is faint, barely even noticeable to the normal eye. And yet he can see the mark as perfect as ever.

A knock at his door pulls him from his thoughts. He looks up to see Rusl open the door, already fully clothed and ready to leave; whereas Link still wore his sleeping clothes which consists of a white tank top and boxers.

"You're not ready yet? I thought you would be the first one up and ready out of all of us," Rusl comments with surprise as he studies Link's tired face. "Well, hurry up and get dressed. We will be leaving shortly. The others just have to pack their saddlebags for the trip."

"Hey...Rusl?" Link asks quietly as he stands up, looking down at the floor with slight embarrassment. He always felt awkward talking to others about what he's feeling and thinking. Except with Midna, it almost came naturally, talking to her. "Um..have you ever..killed someone?"

Rusl sighs, his shoulders slumping as empathy grows in his heart. "Yes, I have. But what you're feeling is normal, I felt it to. All the guilt, fear, confusion, it'll eventually go away. As long as you have those you care about and love at your side it will all go away."

"Thanks." Link replies quietly as he looks up at Rusl, forcing a small smile. "You can go see if the others are ready, I'll be down in a minute."

Rusl only nods, smiling as he shuts the door. Link sighs and once more looks down at his left hand, frowning. Sure, Gannondorft seemed inhuman, but in all reality, he was just the same as him and Zelda. A human. Link hadn't felt any regrets when he had slayed monsters, but Gannon? He had instantly felt guilty the second he had drove the master sword into Gannon's chest.

He shakes his head and walks over to the empty dresser where his clothes lay on top. _'I can't think about that anymore, I have a job to do.'_ Link scolds himself as he quickly dresses in his regular Hero's Tunic, something that has become the norm for the past year. _'Besides, I was destined to defeat him. It couldn't be helped.'_

When Link gets to the main floor he can see the rest of the group standing around Telma who was giving them one of her speeches. Specifically the one to be careful. And although Telma doesn't have very long talks of telling others to be careful, she makes sure to drill the point into their minds.

"Well, speak of the devil," Telma says as she notices Link walking towards them with a smile on her face. "I was just telling them how many times I've seen you walk in here all battered and bruised."

"It must have been lonely, doing all that alone," Shad says sadly as he pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Link glances away for a few seconds, blinking.

"Stop pitying him, he was probably fine on his own." Ashei says, noticing the unfamiliar look in Link's eyes. "He is the chosen hero after all, I'm sure his whole bloodline has been used to the loneliness."

"We should get going, instead of arguing about Link's adventures." Auru comments as he crosses his arms. "I swear, young people these days are all about gossip."

It doesn't take long for them all to get their horses ready and out of the stables. Passing people give them strange looks as the horses regularly walk towards the tall double wooden doors that Link had passed through so many times before. It just felt nostalgic to him as they enter Hyrule Field.

"It will take about two days to get to the base of the path," Rusl says as he unhooks the map from his belt. Link glances over at him, remembering all the shortcuts he had taken before he could teleport as pleased. Sure he is used to long traveling, but it often times gets boring after a while. He sure did miss the portals he would teleport through with Midna.

"Not to mention how long it will take us to get up the path and through the dessert." Ashei comments with an annoyed sigh. "Did everyone pack warm clothes? The dessert gets cold at night. Not that I care if you freeze or not, I just don't want to listen to any whining."

"Link, you don't seem to have packed much." Shad comments as he looks over at the hero. "Won't you get hungry and cold?"

"I've gotten used to traveling with no supplies." Link replies as he looks over at Shad with a slight frown. "I'll be fine, I'm used to the dessert by now anyways."

* * *

The night in Hyrule is a slight relieve to take a break after a long day of riding horses with little breaks. The fire is burning brightly, the light dancing across his face as he stares into it. Shad, Ashei, and even Auru had fallen asleep early. Even Rusl is getting a little shuteye, leaning up against the tree where the horses are tied.

 _'How many times have I done this before?'_ Link thinks to himself bitterly as his hands curl into fists. _'Too many to count. Who's bright idea was it for me to go fight for Hyrule?'_

He wouldn't have succeeded had it not been for Midna. She was always there to support him in her own little unique way by judging everything he did, which in reality, really meant that she was praising him. It had taken him at least two months to figure that out.

She had never left his side, even when he had been too exhausted to take another step. She had stayed by his side through the bad nights, just watching over him to keep him safe. And when Midna had gotten injured by Zant, Link did the same thing. He would ask to be turned into a wolf and would curl up around Midna when she would fall asleep. He would sit vigil the whole night, just watching over her. In his eyes, he wouldn't ever let Midna get hurt again.

"Link?" A quiet voice asks, causing Link to jump. He quickly turns his head to stare at Rusl who was now sitting cross legged beside him. _'When did he get there?'_ "You're crying."  
Link slowly reaches up to his cheeks and touches his face with his fingers. And true enough, he felt the wetness on his cheeks from the salty tears that he had no idea had been rolling down his face.

Feeling defensive Link quickly rubs at his face with the back of his sleeves, sniffling as quietly as possible. He doens't want Rusl to see him like this, what would he think? Heroes aren't supposed to cry. Heroes aren't supposed to feel these emotions, this burden. They are supposed to walk it off without argument, they are supposed to do what they are asked with no questions. And yet Link found it hard to do these things. He is still a teenager after all.

"Is something wrong?" Rusl asks, frowning as Link looks back to the fire. Link's blue eyes are now guarded once more, barely showing any emotion. Just like when he had returned from his journey. His eyes had changed. Everything about Link had changed. He seemed older and wiser than he really is, which slight worried Rusl. No teenager should be that way, they should enjoy growing up. Even a young adult shouldn't have to have seen what Link had seen.

"No, I'm fine." Link answers brusquely, not wanting to talk about his inner turmoil. _'Besides, Rusl won't understand most of it anyways.'_ The fact that no one will understand what he's been through weighs heavy on his chest. The only person he had really, _truly_ understood what he had gone through is back in her own realm with no way of ever seeing Link again.

"How long are you going to stay up?" Rusl asks, deciding to change the subject. He can tell that Link isn't ready to talk ab out anything, and he is prepared to wait as long as it takes for Link to finally crack. "It's late, you should get some sleep."

"I'm fine." Link replies as he glances at Rusl. "I'll keep guard for the night, you just get some sleep. I don't need much sleep anyways, seeing as I've gone past twenty four hours without sleep."

"That isn't healthy."

"Nothing I did was healthy."  
Rusl stays quiet for a long time, thinking this over in his mind. It is true that what Link had gone through, most if it had been dangerous and unhealthy. The fast meals, or maybe even none at all. The many injuries that probably got infected from improper care. It's strange that Link is even alive, seeing as all the things he faced could have easily killed him.

"Okay, you win." Rusl sighs as he stands up, stretching. "Don't overwork yourself. This isn't like when you saved Hyrule you know, you can take a break every once in a while. Let down your guard a little."

Link continues staring into the fire as he listens to Rusl walk back over to the tree. The words keep repeating in his already jumbled mind, mixing with memories of his adventures and all the horrors he had seen.

 _'How can I do that when everything I've been taught is to keep my guard up?'_

* * *

The journey feels longer than it actually is. The nights are long and slightly colder while the days are boring and full of riding to their destination.  
They have just arrived at the steep path after two long days of journeying and two uncomfortable nights of sleeping on only sleeping bags. Link didn't even seem fazed by the lack of sleep. In fact, he seemed even more lively than ever, despite the fact that he isn't at all familiar with the path that had been hidden behind long, thick vines near Lanayru Spring.

"Did anyone else know this was here? Besides Auru of course." Shad asks as they look up the steep hill. The bottom is encased in a nice roomy area with stone walls as tall as the ones encircling the dessert with a large cirular opening at the top. The ground is mostly sand fading into yellow grass towards the entrance. There are faint steps carved away into the path which have eroded away leaving jagged rocky footings with sand and dirt in between.  
"Roomy," Ashei jokes as she inspects the area. They had left their horses outside the little semi-cavern chamber. "I bet Link could even live here."

Link only rolls his eyes at Ashei's joke. He inspects the path, measuring how long it will take them to get up to the desert. After a minute of looking he turns to the others who all have curious looks on their faces. "From what I can tell the path is a curving one, which curves inwards towards the inside of the stone walls. It'll be dark. My guess is that it will take at least half a day, if not more."

"Is that all the danger? Or is there more?" Shad asks, voice slightly trembling with fear as he grips the straps of his backpack tightly. Everyone wore a backpack on their back, except for Link who had no gear whatsoever. Not even any food with him, saying he could go weeks without so much as his stomach growling.

"There are probably going to be some keese, maybe some swarms of poison mites that will try to pull you off the path, and maybe a couple rats." Link answers as if it's the most simplest thing in the world.

"You'll make him faint if you say anymore," Ashei says, noticing the loss of color in Shad's face. "Anyways, we should probably hurry if we want to get there before sundown. Who knows what else could be crawling around at night." As if out of nowhere Link pulls out a lantern and lights it. He hooks it on his belt and looks up to see everyone staring at him as if he had grown two heads.

"What?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Where did that come from?" Rusl asks, pointing to the lantern. The others nod, curious as to the answer of where the lantern had come from.  
"It's a secret." Link answers with a smirk, watching with amusement as they all groan at his answer. "All jokes aside though, we should get going."  
And with that they start climbing up the path. Link is standing in the front with Shad behind him, wanting to be as close to being protected as possible. Because let's face it, Shad isn't a fighter.

Rusl is behind shad holding his own torch while Auru is behind him with Ashei taking up the rear.  
Already Link can sense the intense danger of the path as they continue upwards. The cave walls start to cut off any light from the bottom as they go further up, and the further up they go the wetter the cave walls seem to get, despite the fact that the path leads up to the dessert. They have to move slower once the eroded steps get wetter in order not to slip.

 _'Why couldn't we have taken the cannon?'_ Link thinks with a sigh as he glances back at Shad's scared face as he jumps at his own shadow once more. _'This is going to take a long time.'_


End file.
